Amándonos en la oscuridad
by arainvamp
Summary: Light Yagami es un joven estudiante que en una noche de invierno decide recoger a un borracho e inconsciente pelinegro. Ryusaki, es un joven detective encargado de resolver el caso de las muertes misteriosas de Japón, ¿qué pasará con él cuando conosca el amor y este resulte ser el asesino que buscaba? Un amor que solo puede ser visto por la oscuridad.
1. Una noche con el desconocido

**Buenas! Soy Aoi, el autor de esta historia. Espero que sea de su total agrado. Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece. **

...

Era una de esas típicas noches de invierno, esas que son frías y oscuras pero que tienen cierto atractivo misterioso que impulsa a la gente a salir y perderse en ella. Ese sentimiento, también embargó a cierto estudiante de cabellos marrones y ojos de igual color, Light Yagami vagabundeaba por las frías calles esperado toparse a cierta amiga con la que había quedado en encontrarse aunque en su caso el término "toparse" se interpretaba como escapar.

Mientras recorría las calles, podía notar que el frio aumentaba conforme los minutos pasaban. Necesitaba un lugar en donde refugiarse y rápido, poco a poco sentía como el frio calaba hasta sus huesos. Se detuvo frente a un pub que le llamó la atención. Era uno de esos locales que se ubican escaleras abajo y que lo único que tenían para anunciarlos era su letrero de neón, lo miró detenidamente y luego de llegar a la conclusión que no era un antro de mala muerte se decidió a entrar.

El lugar estaba lleno de diversos grupos de personas, desde personas asalariadas hasta de jóvenes universitarios. Se acerco a la barra, era el lugar más iluminado y tranquilo dentro de ese lugar. Observó su alrededor detenidamente, el ambiente no era malo, la música era tranquila y relajante sin llegar a ser aburrida, la decoración estaba en armonía y no había nada que desentonara, excepto por algo o más bien alguien.

Un chico con una cabellera oscura y desordenada se encontraba dormitando en la barra a unos cuantos asientos de él, llevaba por toda vestimenta una camiseta manga larga de color blanco y unos jeans que se veían algo gastados. Se acercó al joven pelinegro, el olor a alcohol se hacía más penetrante conforme se acercaba a este, frente al muchacho había una botella de sake vacía y unas cuantas copas mas repartidas al azar.

Light observó detenidamente el rostro del muchacho, sus ojos estaban marcados por unas muy notables ojeras pero eso no era problema, ese detalle no le quitaba el atractivo. Su rostro tenía un aire angelical, su piel era blanca como la nieve; sin detenerse a pensar en sus acciones Light estiró una de sus manos y la deslizo por la mejilla del pelinegro, se sobresaltó, su piel era como porcelana, suave al tacto. El barman le dirigió una mirada un tanto sospechosa sacando a Light de su lapsus.

Retiró rápidamente la mano del rostro del muchacho desconocido y fue a sentarse a su sitio, pidió un Apple Martini y trató de concentrarse en otros asuntos que no tuvieran incluido al joven demacrado del asiento de al lado. Trató de concentrarse en su "novia", una chica rubia llamada Misa Amane a la que le gustaba referirse a ella misma como Misa Misa, de una belleza algo llamativa pero totalmente tonta, alguien definitivamente indigna de él pero que mas daba, ella era tan popular como él y ese solo hecho era el que la mantenía a su lado.

Le echó una rápida mirada al desconocido. Su celular sonó, tomó el objeto entre sus manos, rodó los ojos al ver el nombre de la persona que lo llamaba y sin más remedio contestó el aparato.

-LIGHT-KUN!- una escandalosa voz gritó desde el otro lado de la línea.

-¿Que deseas Misa?- preguntó Light con una voz cansada.

-¡No puedo encontrarte! Esta vez te escondiste bien. O es que a caso –el tono de voz de la chica cambió a uno seductor- ¿me estas esperando en tu habitación?

El aludido cambió su expresión a una de asco.

-No es lo que crees Misa- dijo con un tono desganado y que para todo aquel que lo oyese denotaría una obvia repulsión hacia la otra persona, claro que la rubia lo tomó como el tono más dulce proveniente de su "caballero".

El desconocido se movió entre sueños, Light dirigió su mirada a este sin detenerse a pensar en su novia.

.

.

.

-Light, ¿sigues ahí? –la rubia expresó su preocupación.

-Si- dijo sin poder dejar de observar al pelinegro que se encontraba balbuceando entre sueños dándoles una imagen adorable y casi infantil ante los ojos de Light.

El desconocido con todo el movimiento que había hecho se encontraba al borde de la barra, un movimiento más y podría caerse. Light lo miró preocupado, seguía moviéndose en sueños y por lo visto caería.

-Lo siento Misa, debo colgar- Sin esperar respuesta el castaño finalizó la llamada, guardó el aparato en uno de sus bolsillos y se lanzó hacía el desconocido que en ese momento estaba a punto de caer si no fuera porque lo sostuvo a tiempo.

El barman le lanzó una mirada curiosa y sorprendida, _debe ser homo_, pensó antes de retomar su trabajo y dejar a ambos jóvenes de lado.

-Hey- llamó Light al desconocido que sostenía en brazos mientras trataba de acomodarlo en la mesa.

…

-Hey- volvió a repetir aún sin recibir respuesta; decidido, miró al barman y preguntó - ¿Cuánto es? – el barman le indico ambas cantidades en una sola cuenta, Light asintió y luego de pagar el monto indicado salió del local con un desconocido pelinegro inconsciente apoyado en su espalda.

-Soy un idiota- dijo para sí mismo el castaño mientras continuaba cargando al desconocido- no tenia porque pagar su cuenta, debería haberlo dejado en ese lugar- seguía recriminándose - aunque… es una belleza - sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos de su mente, a lo lejos divisó un taxi, levantó la mano como podía y una vez ese se detuvo, metieron al pelinegro con ayuda del conductor. Se deslizó en el asiento del copiloto y esperó pacientemente a que llegaran a su apartamento.

Luego de unos minutos arribaron a su destino, pagó el taxi y con el chico en brazos se encaminó a su apartamento situado en el tercer piso del edificio. El cuerpo del muchacho no era pesado, si se le comparaba con algún otro chico de su edad seguro que se llegaba a la conclusión que su masa corporal era menor de la normal.

Haciendo maniobras, sacó la llave del bolsillo del pantalón y la introdujo en la cerradura, se escuchó un "clic" y la puerta se abrió. Se adentró en el apartamento con el muchacho en la espalda, se dirigió a su habitación y lo recostó en su cama. Se detuvo a mirarlo, al parecer el muchacho dormía plácidamente, no se había despertado en todo el trayecto, si no fuera porque su pecho subía y bajaba el castaño hubiese pensado que estaba muerto.

Dejando al pelinegro acostado en su habitación, Light se dirigió al baño a tomar una ducha, el olor a alcohol que desprendía el desconocido se le había pegado y eso era algo que él no toleraba.

Abrió la llave del agua, poco a poco el baño se fue inundando de vapor, el agua que caía era caliente, lo suficiente como para calentar su cuerpo que había estado expuesto a todo ese frío infernal. Se introdujo en la ducha y con los ojos cerrados se quedó quieto debajo del chorro de agua que manaba de la ducha, cada vez que tenía algo que pensar Light Yagami dejaba que el agua recorriera su cuerpo y conforme lo hacía sentía como su mente se despejaba de toda preocupación.

_Qué demonios. ¿Quién en su sano juicio lleva a un completo desconocido a su casa? Cualquier persona normal lo hubiese dejado abandonado en aquel bar sin siquiera dedicarle una mirada, no es posible que me haya dejado llevar por una simple cara bonita. No, no es eso. Solo sentí pena por él. No es posible que un chico me parezca bonito, no soy gay, nunca me he sentido atraído totalmente por una chica pero eso no quiere decir que me gusten los chicos, ¿o sí? IMPOSIBLE. Soy Light Yagami, el chico más deseado de la preparatoria, no es posible que me gusten los chicos, además, tengo una novia. Aunque no se comparaba con aquel chico, él es algo fuera de lo común, su belleza es exótica._

-DEJA DE DECIR ESTUPIDECES- le gritó a su mente luego de analizar lo que estaba pensando. Cerró la llave de la ducha, se envolvió la toalla alrededor de su cintura y salió del baño; ya en su habitación cogió una muda de ropa y se la puso sin preocuparse por su invitado.

El desconocido se movió en sueños captando la mirada del castaño, este se acercó para poder observarlo más de cerca. No sabía porque pero ese chico tenía cierta influencia sobre él que no podía ignorar. Se dio cuenta que su rostro estaba sucio así que fue en busca de una toalla húmeda para limpiarle el rostro.

Regresó a la habitación con la toalla en mano, se inclinó sobre el pelinegro y tratando de no despertarlo comenzó a pasar la toalla delicada y suavemente por su rostro; lo primero fue su frente la cual estaba cubierta por su cabello, deslizo su mano con la toalla por su nariz como si estuviera delineando las facciones del muchacho, paso a las mejillas y se detuvo en los labios.

Los labios del muchacho eran de un rosa pálido, no eran llamativos pero por alguna extraña razón incitaban a besarlos. El corazón del castaño se aceleró, sus mejillas se tiñeron con un ligero tono rosa, se sentía nervioso, poco a poco se iba acercando cada vez más a esos labios que lo habían hipnotizado, sus manos tomaron el rostro del pelinegro volteándolo ligeramente para que sus labios y los labios del castaño encajaran perfectamente.

Sus labios se unieron con los del desconocido, un sentimiento totalmente desconocido recorrió su cuerpo, una oleada de calor se apoderó de su cuerpo a la vez que sentía como su cerebro se desconectaba y se alejaba de la realidad en la que se encontraba, poco a poco sentía como algo diferente a lo que usualmente sentía cuando besaba a alguien se apoderaba de su mente. Sobresaltado, se alejó del pelinegro cayendo en el suelo alfombrado de su habitación.

Sentía su respiración agitada, el latir de su corazón se había vuelto violento, aún le quedaba la sensación que diversos sentimientos encontrados le provocaban. Salió del cuarto y se detuvo frente al espejo del lavabo, observó su rostro detenidamente, estaba descompuesto, no podía mantener la calma. Eso nunca le había pasado, se sentía frustrado y confundido. Se lavó el rostro y luego se dispuso a dormir.

Ante la idea se quedó estático, no había pensado en eso, el chico desconocido estaba durmiendo en su cama y no tenía otra habitación en su departamento, a fin de cuenta era un 1K, lo suficiente para que un estudiante como él sobreviviera. Miró la cama y al muchacho en el por un largo tiempo, el cansancio le estaba venciendo, si calculaba bien eran cerca de las 3 a.m. por suerte era viernes y al día siguiente no tenía clases.

Decidido tomó una resolución, observó una vez más su cama, era de 2 plazas, ambos podían caber perfectamente y sin necesidad de incomodar al otro, sin nada más en que pensar rodeo la cama y se acostó al lado del muchacho pelinegro, le lanzó una última mirada y dándole la espalda se quedó dormido.

…

La mañana había llegado, la escasa luminosidad del sol de invierno se colaba por los lados de la cortina que cubría la ventana y cierto muchacho pelinegro se movía tratando de ignorar los fastidiosos rayos matutinos que no lo dejaban dormir. Abrió los ojos, bostezó y miró a su alrededor esperando encontrar su habitación; sin embargo ninguna de las cosas en ese lugar se le hacían conocidas, todo era diferente, algo a su lado se movió.

Completamente nervioso, se giró hacia el otro lado de la cama. Sorprendido, observó a un joven de cabellos castaños y tez algo bronceada acostado a su lado, dicho muchacho llevaba como toda vestimenta un polo blanco y un par de bóxers. Se quedó helado. Respiró profundamente y comenzó a analizar la situación.

_Esto es… esto no es posible. No recuerdo conocer a ese chico de algún lado, menos de haber entablado una conversación con él. Recuerdo que ayer dijeron que una de mis compañeras de la empresa de detectives había fallecido, estaba triste, así que decidí ir a beber como nunca lo había hecho. Entré a un pequeño bar subterráneo donde estuve tomando hasta que… hasta que… no recuerdo más. _

Con una mirada de preocupación el chico levantó las sábanas y descubrió que aún llevaba la ropa puesta, suspiró de alivio, no había pasado nada entre ellos dos pero eso no contestaba la pregunta más crucial de su mente ¿Cómo demonios había llegado a ese lugar?

Dirigió su mirada al castaño que seguía durmiendo a su lado, el solo hecho de verlo le causaba curiosidad, quería despertarlo en ese momento y preguntarle quien era y porque estaba en la misma cama que él; por otro lado solo quería dejarlo dormir tranquilamente y esperar a que despertara por su cuenta.

Se levantó de la cama tratando de no hacer ruido, era la primera vez que estaba fuera de su apartamento en mucho tiempo, descalzo como estaba, se dispuso a recorrer el lugar. Lo primero que encontró fue el baño, colocó una mano en el espejo y se miró detenidamente, tenía unas ojeras que a cualquier otro le hubiesen causado angustia o miedo, a él no le asombró, esas ojeras eran ya parte de su rostro.

Siguió caminando hasta llegar a la sala, una vez ahí notó que su estómago estaba hambriento, no había comido desde hacía dos días, definitivamente tenía mucha hambre. Encontró al camino que llevaba a la cocina y como si esa fuera su casa, abrió el refrigerador de dónde sacó todos los comestibles dulces posibles que pudo encontrar, con los brazos repletos de golosinas, se dirigió otra vez rumbo a la sala en donde se detuvo para acomodarse en el sofá frente a la televisión.

Encendió la tv, no sabía porqué pero sentía como si hubiese estado en ese lugar. Nada en su memoria indicaba que hubiese podido estar en ese lugar antes, él había crecido en Inglaterra, había llegado a Japón hacia un par de meses para trabajar con su colega, actualmente muerta, y que el supiera, nunca en su vida había estado ahí.

Pasaron los minutos, el pelinegro no sabía si quedarse o no en la casa de su extraño desconocido, lo más razonable era irse pero no quería hacerlo sin haberle dado antes las gracias; además, había algo del castaño que le llamaba la atención, el solo hecho de haber su rostro durmiente había logrado que su corazón latiera.

Al mismo tiempo que el pelinegro caía dormido en el cómodo sofá de la casa del castaño luego de haber comido unos deliciosos y dulces aperitivos, este se levantaba con una serie de dudas en la cabeza y pensando en donde se habría metido el pelinegro que tantas emociones había desatado en él.

Light buscó con la mirada al chico de piel pálida, al no encontrarlo, supuso que se había ido. Algo decepcionado, se dirigió al baño de su habitación en donde se despojo de toda su ropa para darse un refrescante baño; dejó que el agua cayera tranquilamente y que fluyera a través de su cuerpo quitándole todos los sentimientos de confusión que sentía.

Cerró los ojos para poder olvidar todo lo referente al desconocido; sin embargo, él estaba ahí, echado en la cama mostrándole su piel blanca como la nieve, enseñando su cuerpo sin pudor alguno. Light recorrió su cuerpo con la mirada, tenía que controlar el impulso que sentía por tirarse sobre él, no era posible que el cuerpo de un muchacho despertara tales deseos en su anatomía, el no era gay.

El pelinegro lo miró fijamente, podía sentir como esperaba a que le hiciera compañía en la cama, de la nada, éste posó su mirada en un punto que Light no pudo descifrar; con curiosidad, siguió la trayectoria de la mirada del pelinegro enfocándose en su entrepierna. NO ERA POSIBLE. Había conseguido tener una erección solo mirando el cuerpo desnudo de un chico que había conocido la noche pasada.

El desconocido se levantó de la cama dándole una mejor visión de la parte delantera de su cuerpo, podía ver su miembro semi-erecto que lo llamaba a darle placer; levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos negros del chico mirándolo fijamente, eran adictivos. Podía sentir el calor emanando de su cuerpo, necesitaba sentirlo más cerca, lentamente vio como el otro se colocaba de cuclillas y detenía su rostro a la altura de su miembro, lo tomó con ambas manos y antes de meterlo en su boca le dedicó una mirada lasciva al castaño.

Light abrió los ojos, su mente le había pasado una mala jugada, maldijo por lo bajo y sin otra opción tomó su miembro palpitante entre sus manos, comenzó a acariciarlo lentamente a la vez que cerraba los ojos para tratar de volver a la fantasía que había compartido minutos antes con el pelinegro, poco a poco aumentó la velocidad sintiendo como estaba pronto a llegar al clímax hasta que, su cuerpo se liberó totalmente dejándole una sensación de satisfacción que no había sentido ni siquiera cuando tenía sexo con mujeres. Levantó su mano y miró el líquido blanquecino que caía de esta, era increíble, nunca antes se había corrido de esa manera teniendo fantasías con alguien.

...

**Muchas gracias por leer todo este capítulo. Seré muy feliz si recibo uno que otro review de su parte, quisiera que opinen de la historia, si les gustó o no, lo que sea. Gracias por todo! Espero contar con su continuo apoyo. n_n**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	2. Interactuando

Light salió de la ducha con la toalla amarrada a la cintura, aún no podía creer lo que había pasado durante el baño que tomó. Era imposible que él se hubiese corrido con la imagen de otro chico.

_"__Imposible"_ pensó para sí mismo, no puedo haber sentido algo por alguien así. Metido en sus pensamientos, Light terminó de cambiarse aún teniendo en mente al pelinegro que había llevado a su casa la noche pasada.

Sin nada importante que hacer, se fue a la cocina a preparar su desayuno. Descendió por las escaleras y caminó rumbo a la cocina pero, se detuvo. Había visto algo que le llamó la atención de sobre manera. El pelinegro se encontraba dormido en uno de los sillones de la sala y tenía el televisor prendido. Sintió su cuerpo estremecerse.

_"__No, no es posible"_ pensó. Sacudió su cabeza y siguió rumbo a su destino.

Dentro de la cocina, empezó a preparar un desayuno que fuera lo suficientemente grande para ellos dos. No tenía idea pero, había algo en ese chico que le hacía querer ser amable con él.

-Listo- dijo para sí mismo el castaño, que había terminado de preparar unos deliciosos hot cakes. Los colocó sobre un plato y dejó el plato sobre la mesa, al lado de varias otras cosas más que había preparado.

-¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?- se recriminó.

-Eso mismo me pregunto yo-dijo una extraña criatura de ojos rojos.

-Ryuk, eres tú- El shinigami asintió ante la afirmación de Light, tomo una manzana del frutero y se la comió- Deberías estar con Misa, ¿por qué estás aquí?

-Me cansé de estar con la estúpida rubia, que por cierto, no está nada feliz de que la hayas dejado plantada- dijo el shinigami.

Light se quedó pensativo.

Era verdad, la noche anterior, por haber ayudado al pelinegro, había cancelado totalmente los planes que tenía con su novia. Misa Misa, su novia, definitivamente no estaría feliz con eso, siempre le recriminaba que nunca salían juntos y que fuera de la universidad ni siquiera parecían novios.

Definitivamente no parecían novios, a Light Yagami no le importaba tener una novia. El único motivo para estar con esa rubia descerebrada eran los ojos de shinigami que ella poseía. Nada más. Lo que ella hiciera o dejara de hacer le importaba en lo más mínimo. Solo era un peón más dentro de su juego. Una pieza que sacrificar para encontrar al famoso detective L y asesinarlo con su Death Note.

-¿Quién eres?- una voz desconocida sacó a Light de sus pensamientos.

Giró hacía donde había provenido la voz y lo vio. El pelinegro estaba parado en la puerta, se tallaba los ojos con una mano y con la otra cubría su gran bostezo.

-Buenos días- le dijo Light en un tono amistoso- ¿Dormiste bien?-añadió con una sonrisa.

-Si, gracias- respondió el pelinegro- Todavía no me has dicho quien eres.

-Ah, claro. Disculpa, mi nombre es Light Yagami y cómo puedes ver, soy el dueño de este apartamento.

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Ryusaki-se acercó hasta el castaño y le extendió la mano

Light miró a Ryusaki acercarse a él, le extendió la mano y este, como buen anfitrión, le correspondió.

-¿Por qué estoy en tu apartamento?- siguió preguntando el pelinegro.

-¿No recuerdas? Ayer estabas borracho, te quedaste dormido sobre la barra, casi te caes, entonces decidí pagar tu cuenta y traerte para que descansaras.

El pelinegro no recordaba nada de lo dicho por el otro muchacho, pero debía ser cierto. ¿Por qué otra razón iba a estar en un departamento que no era el de él? Había descartado totalmente la situación en que ambos se hubiesen acostado al haber analizado su cuerpo pero, había algo que le dejaba la duda con respecto a castaño.

-¡Hey!- lo llamó el castaño- Por si te lo preguntas, no pasó nada entre nosotros. Ahora, siéntate a comer.

Con cierto recelo, Ryusaki se acercó a la mesa, tomó asiento y con asombro observó el gran desayuno que el castaño había preparado.

-¿Hiciste todo esto tú solo?- preguntó entre curioso y emocionado al ver la cantidad de comida y dulces que había.

-Si. Puedes servirte lo que desees- invitó el castaño.

Ryusaki le dedicó una sincera sonrisa a Light y segundos después de dispuso a comer. Light no podía quitar la vista de él, si verlo dormir ebrio era algo magnífico, el verlo despierto, feliz y comienzo dulces era algo que superaba por mucho la situación anterior.

-Así que ese es el motivo- el shinigami que todo este tiempo se había mantenido como un observador, rompió su silencio al notar como el poseedor de la Death Note miraba al otro chico. Sus ojos tenían un brillo extraño que nunca había notado en los ojos de Light, ese brillo que le indicaba que los humanos habían caído ante algo peor que la muerte, el amor.

Light dejó de sonreír al momento de escuchar a Ryuk. No le había gustado para nada el tono que había usado el shinigami.

-Ten cuidado con él, Light. No queremos que interfiera en nuestros planes

El castaño no respondió, si respondiera seguramente se vería como un lunático que habla solo. Fingió no escuchar a Ryuk y se inclinó a tomar un sorbo de su café.

-Te gusta- añadió Ryuk- has desarrollado sentimientos por él, en una noche.

El castaño casi se atora al escuchar eso, había pasado el café de un solo trago para evitar escupirlo en la cara de su invitado pelinegro.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó el pelinegro

-S...si- respondió- No pasa nada

Ambos chicos se sumieron en un silencio incómodo. Ninguno hablaba, cada uno estaba metido en sus pensamientos.

Terminaron de desayunar en total silencio. Ninguno le dirigía la palabra al otro. El pelinegro le preguntó si podía utilizar la ducha al castaño y este asintió. Mientras el lavaba los platos, Ryusaki podía aprovechar y darse una ducha para quitarse el olor a alcohol.

Ryusaki se desplazó al piso superior, dentro de la habitación se despojó de sus ropas. No llevaba otras así que, las dejó dobladas para volver a ponérselas luego de salir de la ducha.

El castaño, por otro lado, se encontraba lavando las cosas que habían quedado del desayuno. No podía dejar de pensar en esas palabras que le había dicho Ryuk. _"Te gusta"_. No era posible. El amor solo le traería problemas. Se concentró en lavar los platos. Al terminar, se dirigió a su habitación para recoger la ropa del pelinegro, se la llevó para meterla a la lavadora no sin antes dejarle ropa de repuesto.

Ryusaki dejaba que el agua se deslizase por su cuerpo y mojase su cabello. Necesitaba olvidar. Quería creer que el agua se llevaría sus problemas y que de una manera u otra dejaría de sentir esa sensación de pesar que tenía. Recordó que esa no era su casa y terminó de ducharse.

Salió del baño, se acercó a la cama y no vio su ropa. En su lugar, notó un conjunto diferente al suyo, seguro que Light lo había dejado en repuesto a las suyas, ya que las de él estaban sucias. La amabilidad del castaño le hizo recordar aquello que tanto quería olvidar.

No pudo resistirlo más, se echó sobre la cama, escondió su rostro en la almohada y dejó que su llanto fluyera. Que toda su tristeza se diera a conocer, que saliera de su cuerpo sin que esta la retuviera más tiempo. Sintió a alguien que lo miraba desde la puerta. Light estaba ahí.

-Yo… perdón.- el castaño se dio media vuelta con la clara intención de salir de la habitación y dejar al pelinegro solo.

-No. No te vayas, Light- dijo el pelinegro con los ojos llorosos fijos en la espalda del castaño- Quédate conmigo.

El castaño no pudo hacer nada con respecto a la última frase, dio media vuelta y se acercó hacia la cama. Se sentó al lado del pelinegro, lo rodeo con sus brazos e hizo que este se apoyara en su pecho. El pelinegro continuó llorando, no podía evitarlo. Una de sus compañeras había muerto, muerto por él. Por su culpa.

Light se quedó en silencio. Sosteniendo a Ryusaki entre sus brazos, sabía que estaba llorando, sentía su cuerpo moverse por los espasmos del llanto. No sabía que hacer, solo podía tenerlo así. Demostrarle que estaba ahí. Ni una palabra de aliento se le ocurría para dársela al chico.

Poco a poco, Ryusaki se fue tranquilizando. Se sentía mejor, hacía tiempo que no lloraba. Se separó un poco de Light y lo miró, sus rostro estaban cerca. Muy cerca para ser dos chicos. Ambos se miraron, podían verse reflejados en los ojos del otro, sentían como su corazón se aceleraba, lentamente iban aproximando sus rostro pero…

DING DONG

Alguien llamaba a la puerta, habían tocado el timbre. Los muchachos se observaron sin que el sonido del timbre interrumpiera su momento; sin embargo, al parecer la persona que estaba en la puerta no era nada paciente. Se escuchó como el timbre sonaba un par de veces más y de ahí silencio.

Segundos más tarde, se escuchaban pasos en la escalera. La persona subía corriendo.

-¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?- dijo alguien desde la entrada de la habitación.


End file.
